The bobbin frame of a ring spinning machine is provided with a circulating path by which full roving bobbins are fed to the machine and contrastingly empty roving bobbins are removed as described in German Open Patent Application DE-OS No. 32 40 822. From the circulating path the full bobbins are fed in by hand or by an automatic bobbin exchanging device at the working positions of the roving bobbins in the bobbin frame of the ring spinning machine.
One circulating path system however requires an expensive loading station for each ring spinning machine which is not usually used to capacity with a single ring spinning machine. The problem of input of the roving bobbins from the unit preparing them to the ring spinning machine using them is therefore not solved economically by this known system.
A cap and bobbin transporting unit is known in which cop feed paths and empty bobbin removing paths combine finishing machines and winding spinning machine units in a closed loop or circuit directly with each other (German Open Patent Application DE-OS No. 33 36 958). The cops and empty bobbins transported on the paths are mounted on carrying members. A bobbin supply device which provides an empty carrying member with a bobbin is located in an intermediate position on the bobbin delivery path. This known device acts to feed bobbins to all carrying members feeding the spinning machine and is thus suitable to guarantee a uniform bobbin feed and/or cartridge removal for the units of several ring spinning machines.
Also an additional transport device for different types of cops has been reported. However, this device is not suitable for solution of the above problem (German Open Patent Application DE-OS No. 33 26 000).